An Angel in the Wind
by jsabathonline
Summary: Sam sees an old enemy who says he has the key to defeating Abaddon. Rated M for smut. Sabriel and implied Destiel. Lots of action and some humor too. Spoilers for Season 9.
1. The Dream

**Author's Note: Takes place in an AU after season 8 where the angels never fell and Sam and Dean never did the demon trials meaning that there was no need for Ezekiel to be in Sam. Abaddon is still at large however and Crowley is in the bunker. It's rated M for future smut but it won't take place for a while. There might be some gore and action as well. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy.**

An Angel in the Wind

Sam woke up in a sweat, feeling sick to his stomach. He got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen in the bunker. He still wasn't used to the long hallways that winded through the chambers. He couldn't tell Dean, but he always felt like there was something just waiting around the corner, something powerful. A shudder ran down his spine as he walked into the kitchen and began brewing some coffee. As the filter ran he heard the door open behind him. He whirled around to see Dean standing in the door, his robe a little too open for Sam's preference.

"Dude, cover up" Sam grimaced and looked away.

"Whatever man, we're brothers." Dean said. "Why are you making coffee now anyways, it's like 3:00 AM. You woke me up."

"I just, couldn't sleep you know. Man you know this place gives me the creeps." Sam

"Dude I got a better idea. Hot chocolate man, that shit's for real. And it helps you sleep. Swiss miss baby, I picked some up last time I went out." Sam couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Fine, I'll give it a try." Dean grinned and went back to bed. Sam threw out the filter and started to boil water. He started to walk back to his room with the mug, when a door flew open. Wind blew into Sam's hair and the cocoa splashed out onto his shirt. He looked into the door and saw only darkness. But in the back, Sam could swear that he saw a light in the back of the door. He started to walk towards the light when the door slammed shut. Confused he reached for the door handle and tugged, but it was locked.

Exhausted, Sam shrugged off the strange occurrence and went back to bed, barely registering what had just happened. He lay on his back and took a sip of hot chocolate. "_This isn't half bad." _Sam thought as he drifted to sleep.

He awoke the next morning and hazily remembered seeing a face in a dream. He just, couldn't figure out where he remembered it from.

Sam walked out of his room the next morning with small bags under his eyes. He walked over to the kitchen and sat down with his computer. He looked at the screen and flinched.

"Dean! You have got to get your own computer. I'm tired of seeing your goddamn porn every time I go to do research."

"Calm down Sammy. One, I haven't used your computer for porn in weeks, vintage stuff, remember? And two what are you even researching. Crowley's locked up in our basement, and we haven't seen any hint of activity from Abaddon or her cronies." Dean sauntered into the kitchen eating a bagel.  
"Did you just say cronies?" Sam cracked a smile.

"Shut up. And you never said what you were researching."

"I was just looking for cases. Just because Crowley's in our dungeon and a prophet's on our side doesn't mean monsters don't exist anymore."

"Yeah I guess. Find anything?"

"Yeah, possible spirit nearby, looking like it attacks people with a link to the supernatural?" Sam turned the laptop screen to show Dean the article.

"Sounds perfect for us."

Sam and Dean headed out and quickly found a motel. Dean went out to a bar, and after Sam insisted that he didn't want go with him Sam found himself alone in the motel. After doing a little research on the spirit, which only served to confirm his suspicion about the link to the supernatural with the victims. Sam lay back on the bed and eventually drifted into a deep sleep.

Sam stood up and looked around only to find himself standing on a cliff above what looked to him like the Grand Canyon. He heard footsteps and whirled around only to stare in disbelief.

"Well that figures. I'm dreaming." Sam said to himself.

"That might be true Sammy, but that doesn't make it any less fun." Gabriel stepped forward as a cloud passed through him. He grinned, and his eyes glinted gold. "How ya' doing kiddo?"

"Why the hell am I dreaming about you." Sam said to himself, not really paying attention to the archangel.

"Well Sammy! I'm hurt really. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I like to think that we've moved past them. If it's about that whole Tuesday thing, I'm sorry but you got to admit it was a little funny."

Sam shrugged and decided to play along. He figured it couldn't do much harm just to indulge a dream. "Funny? The only thing that compares to that is actual Hell, and even then it's close."

"Sorry buddy, but I figured you'd at least be relieved to have a different archangel in your dreams. You know after Luci and his pranks, which were not even close to as good as mine."

"Whatever. Why are you even here?" Sam was clearly done playing around.

"Isn't it obvious kiddo? I'm not dead! And I need you, and your big brother, and that trench coat guy if you don't mind, to give me a hand getting a little more… corporeal."

"Even if that were true, why would we help you?"

"I helped stop the apocalypse, isn't that worth something? Everyone else who helped got to come back to life, why not me? I like to think I bring my own special touch to our little team. Also, I know how to kill Abaddon." At the mention of Abaddon, Sam stopped being so relaxed. If there was even a chance that indulging the dream Gabriel could help stop Abaddon, it was worth pursuing.

"Ok. Saying that we do want to help you, and that you're not lying about all of this, and the that this isn't all in my head meaning that I don't need serious psychiatric help, where would we even start to try to bring you back?"

"Now we're talking! You know I love long strings of hypothetical situations. Step 1 is gonna be your favorite. Research. Look through everything you've got on me in that old bunker. I've got a hunch you'll find something that'll help. Adios, Sammy." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam sat up in his bed to find Dean still not back yet. He looked at his phone and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. And that he had about 4 missed calls from Dean. He started to call Dean back when the oldest Winchester came into the door covered in blood and smelling like lighter fluid and dirt.

"So get this," Dean started, not even realizing he was pulling a Sammy, "This girl at the bar I went to, she survived a wendigo attack as a kid. Yeah. So we ended up going back to her house when this ghost, bust out of the fucking wall, grabbed both me and the girl when I managed to shoot it. Then I realized that the ghost used to be a fucking werewolf, I didn't even know that could happen, but it explained the obsession with the supernatural. So I called Garth and he said that a while ago a hunter killed a werewolf up here but got hurt during the fight and didn't have time to burn the bones and I tracked down the body and it looks like we're done here and why are you the one who looks like they've seen a ghost?"

"I… I saw Gabriel in a dream."

"Why the hell are you dreaming about that ass?"

"I don't know, but he said he was still alive, and that, he knew how to kill Abaddon."

"And you don't think it was just 'stayed up too late and ate too many nachos' dream?"

"No, it felt… different. Anyways, I think it's worth looking into if there's even a chance that it could help us gank Abaddon."

"Fine, we'll give it a try. But I swear to God if he tries anything I will fu-"

"I get it Dean."


	2. Research Gets Interesting

**Author's Note: Just as a warning there's some gore in this chapter as well as some action. I hope you enjoy it, this one was great to write. Thanks to anna3311234 for commenting.**

* * *

"Fucking Hell Sam, we've been looking for almost three days now and we haven't found shit."

"You think I don't know that Dean? For all the crap the men of letters went through to find these books you'd think they'd work a little harder to catalogue them.

Sam sighed as he kept digging through the books. He eventually picked up a thick encyclopedia and flipped to the index. He found "archangels" and went to the page listed. When he got to it he started grinning when he saw the name at the top of the page, in large golden letters. Gabriel. He started to read it aloud for Dean, "It's some sort of prophecy. It says, 'And the archangel shall fight his brother in the grand apocalypse, but not for Michael, or for the fallen one Lucifer, but for the side of the humans. And he shall fall doing battle but he will not be vanquished. For he will come back.' And there's a spell that is says will bring him back to life."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets get started."

The brothers began to dig through the bunker in hopes of finding some of the more obscure ingredients needed for the spell. It included the feather of a phoenix, the heart of a vampire, and salt. Lots of salt. Dean was able to find the feather in a file near the dungeon, but they couldn't find any vampire hearts, or even a way to keep a heart fresh.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find some vamps." Sam said.

"Really? We're gonna go out and work our asses off just finding the dicks, only to maybe be able to bring back a different dick on the off chance that he'll know how to help us kill another dick." Dean looked at Sam, exasperated.

"Your obsession with dicks aside," Sam started, "We need a case to work on anyways, we might as well target some bloodsuckers. And I'm not saying that I want Gabe back either, but you've got to admit we've got no idea how to stop Abaddon. Crowley clearly either doesn't know anything or won't tell us anything, demon tablet's useless, and we haven't heard from Castiel in months."

"Hey, lets not rule out Cas. I haven't even tried praying to him, maybe he does know something." Dean looked offended at Sam's insult to the angel.

"Fine, you want to pray to him, be my guest. But I'm not expecting much."

"Whatever." Dean closed his eyes and whispered something under his breath. The brothers waited a few seconds and decided that Cas wasn't coming.

"Well I'm gonna start looking for some-" Sam was interrupted by a distinct flapping of wings.

"Hello Dean," Cas adjusted his tie and looked intently at the oldest Winchester. Sam looked at the two of them and chuckled. "Sam. You're here too. To summarize, no, I don't know how to stop Abaddon, no, I don't know if Gabe is back, and yes, I do know where you can find some vampires. There's a nest in southern England. I can take you there."

"Hold on Cas. England? Isn't there anything a little more… local?" Sam asked.

"No. Now, if you're done asking questions, lets go." Castiel laid his hands on the hunters' foreheads and with another flap of wings, Sam and Dean opened there eyes in what they assumed was the English countryside.

They were on a tall hill. There was tall grass covering most of it and some goats walking around eating it. A few hundred yards away they could make out a castle towering above the landscape.

"The demons are in there. I'll be here for when you're finished." Cas pointed to the castle and gave the brothers two machetes and dart guns that they assumed were coated in dead men's blood.

"Hold up," Dean said, "A castle? Isn't that a bit old fashioned. Also, why can't you just pop in there and smite all the vamps?"

"I am busy. Pray to me when you've finished."

"Cas wai-" Dean started to call out when the angel vanished.

"Well I guess we've got to go to that castle." Sam said. Dean shrugged and they started walking. After around half an hour they reached the castle and started to come up with a plan of attack.

"Ok, I'll kick down the front door and you'll cover me with the dead man's blood. Then we stick together and take out any vamps we find." Dean laid out the plan and started to creep towards two large double doors. He tested the door only to find it locked. He backed up, and kicked through. Immediately, a vampire jumped down and landed on Dean but Sam was able to shoot it with a dart. With it weakened Dean rolled on top of it and cut through its neck. Sam ran in to back up Dean as four more vampires converged on the brothers. Dean hit one of them with the hilt of the machete, knocking it backwards, and then Sam followed through with a swing.

One of the vampires, a girl, hit Dean in the face and went to knee him when he was able to spin out of the way. He grabbed it by the neck, threw it against a wall, and cut clean through its neck. Meanwhile Sam fought off the other two vampires, managing to kill one of them. The other vampire was able to pin Sam and as its teeth got closer to Sam's skin a blade sliced through the vampire. Its head fell off and landed on Sam's shoulder.

"That was… Messy." Sam said, wiping the blood off his plaid.

"Tell me about it. Well, lets call Cas." Dean closed his eyes and the angel appeared.

"Hello." Cas stood patiently, as if expecting a response. When there was only silence he said, "I'll harvest a heart from one of the vampires and take you back to your bunker." Cas walked over the female vampire's corpse, stuck his hand through her ribs and into her chest cavity, and pulled out a fresh heart. He then walked over to Sam, placed the bloody organ in Sam's hand, laid his bloody hands on the Winchesters' foreheads, and they reappeared in the bunker. "Goodbye Dean." Cas said, and he disappeared.

Sam dropped the wet heart on the ground and flopped onto the ground. "I swear to god this had better freaking work."


	3. Return of a Friend?

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to write, I've got school during the week. I think I'm starting to get the hang of managing uploads. Right now I think I'll get one chapter every schoolweek and 1 chapter every weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter, we're finally getting to the good part.**

* * *

"Do you really think it's a good idea to do this in the kitchen?" Sam asked as they poured salt into a stone bowl.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Dean replied, honestly confused as to what the problem would be.

"There is literally a bloody heart on the stove. How can you not find this unsanitary?" Sam made an indent in the salt pile

"Whatever. You sure you're ready for this?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam. Sam looked wistfully away, and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Cause I know how much this dick fucked with you. I get it if you don't want to help him. I mean I barely remember the Tuesday thing and I'm not the one who got herpes or got hit in the balls." Dean placed the phoenix feather in a hole dug into a mound of salt.

Sam looked up at Dean and said "Yeah. I'm sure. It was my idea in the first place, it came from my dream. We're doing this. We've got no choice." Sam placed the firm heart over the feather. The blood seeped out of the heart and died the salt red. For a moment, Sam thought he could hear a dull ring coming from the bowl of ingredients.

"So now what?" Dean started, "We supposed to douse this in lighter fluid or just toss a match in or what man?"

"I think, I think we should just toss in a match. I mean, aren't phoenixes supposed to be flammable? It'll probably, you know, just combust."

"Whatever you say man. I still think this spell is a little simplistic to bring an archangel back to life, but I'll give it a shot." Dean lit and tossed in a match. Instantly, the feather caught on fire and a circle of flames shot up around the heart. Two strands of fire twirled out of the feather. The fire slowly burned a hole through the middle of the vampire heart. As the hole got bigger, the ringing got louder and louder.

"How can you not hear that!" Sam shouted. He put his hands over his ears and cringed.

"Hear what man? Nothing's happening." Dean looked around as the heart smoldered in the mixture. Sam fell to his knees from the noise, and glasses shattered around him. "What the Hell?" Dean said, looking around, trying to find what was causing the destruction. The pillar of flame rose higher through the heart until it burst out and enveloped the entirety of the ingredients. A blinding light flooded the kitchen and both Sam and Dean shielded their eyes.

"Why the hell. Did you do this spell on a kitchen table?" Sam and Dean looked up and saw the archangel standing on top of their table. His hair was covered in salt and the heart and feather in his hands. The Winchester brothers stared in awe at the Gabriel as he walked down from the table.

"Could you eat? I could eat." Gabriel chuckled at himself at brought two candy bars into existence. "Care for a bite Sammy?" He held out one the chocolate bars to the taller brother and grinned. Sam looked down at the Milky Way bar and tentatively took it.

"Before anyone 'eats' anything," Dean started, strangely emphasizing the word eat, "We need to know how you can help us with Abaddon." Dean was visibly uncomfortable with the former trickster standing inside of the bunker. His hand was fidgeting by the angel blade, despite Gabriel's apparent cooperativeness.

"Calm down Deano! I'm just trying to share a moment with the Sasquatch over here. If it's Abaddon that you're worried about than that's easy. If it's a knight of Hell you're dealing with than who better to fight them than a knight of Heaven. And an archangel is the closest thing you'll find to a knight of Heaven, so I'm your man."

"So what? That's it, you can kill Abaddon?" Dean asked, looking skeptical.

"Well not quite yet. The only thing that can kill a knight of Hell is an angel blade infused with the grace of an archangel. I used to have one but ol' Luci Goosey dragged it to Hell with him after he killed me, and I don't think it's worth it to go down there for it." Gabriel opened up his candy bar and ate it playfully. He picked the caramel from between his teeth as he sat at one of the chairs the Winchesters had in the kitchen and kicked his feet up on the table.

"So can you- get your feet down from there." Dean scolded.

"Can you make a new angel blade?" Sam asked. He looked at Gabriel expectantly.

"Sure thing Sammy. It'll just take a few weeks to infuse my grace into a Angel blade. I also need to get an angel blade, but that shouldn't be too hard."

"Um, yeah, we've got an angel blade by the dungeon; I'll get it for you." Sam said, walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll come with you!" Gabriel said excitedly, hopping off his chair and following Sam closely, similarly to how a puppy would follow his owner. "Dungeon huh? Kinky." Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear as they walked through the bunker. "Although it's a nice place you've got here? How did you two idiots end up with a place like this?"

"Our um, grandfather gave it to us. He was a man of letters and apparently this was their big stronghold. So he gave us the key after we fought off Abaddon the first time and we sort of just moved in."

"Well I'm just dying to see the dungeon! It sounds exciting, the Winchester brothers' chamber of doom. What kind of spooky things do you get to lock up there anyways?" Gabriel asked, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Actually we sort of have the king of Hell locked down there at the moment." Sam said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, almost as though he seemed embarrassed about the fact that they had Crowley as a live-in demon.

"Ooh, well that sounds fun. I'll have to pay him a visit after we finish up with this whole Abaddon business." The unlikely pair walked down the stairs in the bunker until they reached the storage room next to the bunker. "C'mon Sammy, can't I just go and say hi to Crowley, we do get along so swimmingly." The Archangel said with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Our armory's just around here." Sam said, ignoring Gabriel's last comment. "What do you need to do this anyways?"

"Not much, I just need to carry it around with me and focus some of my grace into it, after a little time it'll start to get its own grace, and that's when I'll be able to kill Abaddon with it."

"So what'll you be doing in the meantime?"

"I don't know, isn't life with the Winchesters a constant party? Who knows. I'll just spend time with you, have a slumber party. We can braid your hair." Gabriel grabbed the angel blade from the wall and walked out of the room. On his way out he made sure to slap the hunter on his ass. Sam jumped at the invasion but didn't mention. Gabriel slid the angel blade up his sleeve and grinned.


End file.
